


Big Brother: Year of the Partners

by Waitwut



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitwut/pseuds/Waitwut
Summary: MY FIRST FAN FIC(so bare with me)Real life couples that stay the same in this story are the only ones listed at the beginning but don't worry, our gals will have relationships too its just a surprise that will come along with the ride:)Think the title is pretty self explanatory, our gals in Big brother with a new twist added. Partners.





	1. Introduction to this Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you will enjoy this journey.

If any of you are big brother fans and would like to make competitions maybe based on other ones in big brother send me your ideas through instagram at waitwut17. Also YOU ARE AMERICA. That means when i say america votes for something, yes you get to vote and it will affect the story but only slightly. Again America voting will happen on my insta. I do not have a schedule on when new chapters will be out but i will be working as fast as i can to get out the next chapters in a timly matter. Again i am new to this but ive had this in my mind for a while so i want to give it a try. Hope you all enjoy. My DMs are always open on Instagram if any of you have any suggestions. Get ready America!


	2. Meet the Houseguests: Alex and Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what is happening before Alex and Sydney get their key and what happens when they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i didn't get many suggestions for competitions so it took me a while to think of some. I am also not a writer at all but ive had this idea for a while so i figured i could always just try. If it is terrible i apologize but i'm warning you now it could be. With both those in mind and the fact i have school i will TRY and post every Monday now. Here it is if you have any ideas for this story tell me in the comments below or on my insta DMs at waitwut17.

Meet the contestants.

 

**Alex POV**

I had just left work for my lunch break. My boss was being an ass today and I couldn’t wait to get out of there. I walked into the café where I was meeting my friend Sydney for lunch. I saw her sitting in our usual booth looking just as annoyed as I am. I went and ordered my meal from Katie the café worker that knew both Sydney and I by heart because this was our daily place, plus it had the best coffee both Sydney and I had ever tasted. Katie saw the scowl on my face and giggled at me.

 

“Bad day?”

I looked at her a let out a huge sigh. “You have no idea”

“Want to lay it on me? I can spare a few minutes.”

“Ha” I said slightly loud to where many in the café turned to look at me. But after the day I was having I didn’t really care.

“Yeah you need more than a few minutes for me to be able to tell you everything. I just need a freaking break from that place.”

 

Then Katie got a very large smile on her face, that to be honest, kind of creped me out and made me a little upset because I did not need someone laughing at my terrible day, or days at this point.

 

While still giving me the biggest smile I have ever seen Katie give she looked at me and said something that confused me even more.

 

“I have a feeling you will get that break you want so badly,” she tells me while handing me my coffee.

 

“Ummm….ok” I said while quickly walking away to take my seat across from Sydney.

 

“Does Katie seem weird to you today?’

 

Sydney does look up at me. She just kept playing with her coffee cup.

 

“Syd…”

“Syd…”

“SYD!”

She finally looked up at me. She doesn’t look like the normal Syd. She’s not normal Syd. She’s not being a huge Thorn in my side with all her crude jokes and just all around weird self that I also happen to love. She has dark bags around her eyes, those same eyes being extremely red and irritated. She’s quiet. I have a feeling this has nothing to do with work. Its breaking my heart to see her like this when I have never seen Sydney this upset no matter what life threw at her. But whatever it is I’m going to find out so I can get my friend that’s usually so high on life back.

 

“Syd…what’s going on, what’s wrong?

 

She again averted her eyes and started playing with her coffee cup again.

 

“Syd, come on, talk to me. You know you can trust me. What’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

She continued to not look at me and play with her coffee cup but started to speak with a shaky voice.

 

“Umm…well I know this is pathetic considering we broke up 4 months ago, but everything in this place reminds me of him. I was doing so well! But I walked by that damn park and it ruined me! We were together for 3 years.” Syd started to cry more. I switched booths and slid into the one she was in and grabbed her and held her tight.

 

I know this was a hard situation for Sydney. I was there when the break-up happened. I had never seen Sydney so broken, and to be honest she got to such a low place it scared me. Knowing she could get back to that low place again all because of the park that made her life, and now breaks it.

 

“I don’t get it. We were doing so well the wedding was in a month. Everything was going perfect then all the sudden he just ends it….Al what’s wrong with me? She looked at me with almost as much sadness as when the relationship first ended. I curse him for choosing such a public place to propose making it so easy for these memories to be brought back. I grab her shoulders, turn her to where she is square with me.

 

“Absolutely nothing Syd. You are an amazing person. You bring joy to so many people’s lives. You are the most important person in my life. Don’t let his dumbass mistake that he will regret for the rest of his life let you think any differently of yourself.” She is avoiding eye contact with me by looking down at her lap, but I see just enough to see a twitch in her lips that looked like a smile. Then she looks at me and actually has a small smile on her face.

“Thanks Al, you are the most important to me too. Thank you so much for that, I needed it. I’m sorry, I was doing so well to but I swear everything meant something in our relationship and being here seeing it all 24/7 isn’t helping me get over it. I just need to go somewhere different, anywhere, just for a little bit to have fun, let loose and get my old self back.”

 

“We can plan a trip when both of us can get time off”

 

“Sounds perfect! Thanks again Al”

 

“Always Syd.”

 

I see our food coming out so I went back to my side of the booth. Katie put my Caesar wrap with shrimp in front of me and Syd’s chicken quesadilla in front of her. Katie had a really big, weird smile again. I gave her a questioning look and she just walked away quickly. I look at Syd to see if she saw it, but she had just finished wiping her eyes with the inside of her shirt. She saw me looking at her questioningly and asked me what was up. I looked over at Katie again just before she disappeared in the back, then back at Sydney.

 

“Um. Nothing, everything is all good.”

 

I eat my first half of my wrap while being distracted by looking at Sydney. When I went to pick up my other half, I felt my fingers hit something cold and metallic. I look down to where my fingers had brushed and saw a gold jagged edge sticking out of my food. Syd it watching the whole thing go down as I grab on the metal object and pull it out. When I first see what it really is I don’t know what to do so I just stare at it. After the few seconds that it took for my brain to catch up, my eyes went wide, I produced a smile that went from ear to ear and just started mumbling while looking at it then at Sydney.

 

“Syd. Oh my god. Syd. Is this what I think it is? Holy shit. Oh my god. SYD!”

 Sydney is looking at me with a huge smile; her eyes wide as well. Sydney and I had registered online last year as a joke saying I bet we could do better than anyone on the previous season. But now it’s no joke it’s surreal. Its happening and I could be more excited. I got a key to the Big Brother House.

 

I get out of the booth and start jumping up and down. Sydney follows my lead and gets up and hugs me and jumps up and down with me. When we are jumping I accidently flail my arm to much and knock Sydney’s food off the table and on to the ground. I immediately yell sorry to Katie who was leaning against the door to the back watching us celebrate. Sydney looks briefly then runs to get napkins. I start picking up the chunks of food when I see it. My heart drops, but in a good way. I scramble to grab it but when I do I start shaking and smiling while starting to mumble frantically.

 

“Syd…Syd…Syd,” I keep getting louder as my brain catches up.

 

“Syd. Oh my god, this is the best thing ever!”

 

Syd walks back over to me with napkins and a large smile happy for me. “I know I’m so happy for you, you deserve a break and I know you will kill it on there.” She says while smiling after looking at what was in my hand but not being able to see what it truly was.-

 

“No Syd, you don’t understand-“I start but am cutoff by Sydney. “Of course I do Al, you got your key to the Big Brother house and you are gonna compete for $500,000 and I’m so happy for you Al.” I just smile shaking my head before saying “No Syd, you really don’t understand. This isn’t my Key.” Before I say anything else I turn it around so she could see what was on the key. **Sydney.**

She reads it and her eyes go wide as she looks on the table from my key that had my name to her key with her name in my hand. She looks back and forth a couple of times they stays on her key. She attacks me with a huge hug and swings my body around a few times before finally setting me down.

 

“Holy shit Al, we are going to be on Big Brother together!”

 

We were still celebrating and freaking out when Katie walked up to us, sporting another large smile.” Congratulations guys no one deserves this opportunity and break more than you. Now as my job as the key giver, I have to take a picture of the new house guests with their newly obtained keys.”

 

Me and Syd get together, hold up our keys, and put on the biggest smiles we have in a long time. I needed this break. Syd needed this break. We needed this break. And the Big brother house is going to give it to us. We are now 2 of the newest Big Brother Houseguests.

 

 

 

 

  _So America, Meet two of your newest house guests from Las Angeles, California; Alex Morgan and Sydney Leroux!_

 

 

 

 

**Houseguest profile-ALEX MORGAN: 24 years old. Resides in Las Angeles, California. Has a job with a small but huge company as a fashion designer. Use to play sports in high school, mainly soccer. No spouse or kids. Sister of 2.Joining this season with her old college roommate and now friend Sydney Leroux.**

**“I’m ready to go in there and kill it. I’m extremely competitive and am excited to give it my all and hopefully meet some new people.”**

 

**Houseguest profile- SYDNEY LEROUX: 24 years old. Along with Morgan she also resides in Las Angeles, California. She works as a nurse for a large hospital in LA In free time likes to watch action/comedy movies and shows. No spouse or kids. Sister of 4.Joining this season with her old college roommate and now friend Alex Morgan.**

“ **I’m ready for a fresh start. I’m ready to let go of everything holding me back. I needed this so you better believe I’m going to give it my all. Also better believe I’m gonna have a fun time while doing it too ;)”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anything i can improve on I'm open to suggestions so i can better my writing for this story.


	3. Jeff and Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tobin and Jeff and how they got their key into the Big Brother House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Had four tests last week and didnt have much time to write. But here it is. Sorry if it sucks. Suggestions are always welcome as usual. Hopefully y'all enjoy.

Meet the Contestants:

 

**Tobin and Jeff**

**Tobin POV**

I just got home from the last practice of the season and walk into the apartment that I share with my best friend and teammate, Allie Long. I went straight to my room to recheck my bags I had already packed so I’d be ready to go. But I was also really distracted, but a good distracted. We were having a great day. Our team we played for in Portland has recently won the inaugural NWSL Cup. We were walking on air. Everything felt perfect. We have been working so hard for this and to have it be a reality now still leaves me stunned and send shivers down my spine. One of my biggest goals and dreams for my job and even my life was completed and now I could focus on a new one and that excited me.

 

I’m always one that after I complete one challenge I look for another I’m never satisfied. I always want to try and be the best. I just had the last practice which is basically just the team doing fun soccer things and celebrating together without alcohol (obviously because the celebration with alcohol was completed that night we won…and then the next morning too…and for some a little into the afternoon too). Now everyone was about to fly out to celebrate with their families. But me being me after celebration I’m already looking for the next thing I can try and accomplish.

 

As I was deep in my thoughts I heard Allie yell out to me from her bedroom. “Harry when does you flight leave? You better not leave before saying goodbye!” I chuckle to myself thinking again how lucky I was to win but to also do it with my best friend. “At 4 so in 3 hours, and I wouldn’t dream of it Har!”

 

I finally focus back on to finishing getting my bags ready so I could get on my flight to New Jersey to see my family. Once I’m all finished I grab my bags and put them by the front door. I walk back to Allie’s room and see her frantically moving around to try and get packed last minute. I just stay where I am and lean against the doorway watching the masterful mind of a panicking Allie. I stay there for about 3 minutes before Allie takes a second to sit on the bed, at that point she notices me laughing at her.

 

“How long have you been standing there? You could have said something you creep,” Allie says all while throwing a pillow and me and laughing. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch that disaster in process. You’re a mess Harry” I say laughing at her after dodging her weak pillow throw. “Anyway Al I’m all packed up and ready to go so I just came to say goodbye.”

 

“Noooo, I don’t want you to go I’m gonna miss you Harry. I am having too much fun celebrating all our hard work paying off with you!”

 

She runs over and engulfs my into a tight hug. I laugh and just stand there before wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her back. “I know Al, I’m gonna miss you too.” I go to let go of her but she stayed hanging on as tight as she could.

 

 “Ok Al, you can let go now.”

 

“No you are going to be gone forever!”

 

“Allie it’s only for a week.” I say confused. I feel her body tense for a split second then relax.

 

“Uh, Yeah but it’s going to feel like forever.”

 

She gives me one harder squeeze then let’s go. Her cheeks are read something that I’ve picked up happens when she is nervous. I give her a questioning look but then blow it off thinking it’s just she wants to celebrate with me more and really will miss me more than just a normal time we leave. “It’s ok Al, I’ll be back before you even remember I was gone. But anyway Al I gotta go to the airport so I’m not late for my flight. Love you and have fun with your family,” I finish while walking out of her room. I grab my bags and load them in the back of the Lyft I called before saying goodbye to Allie.

 

I made my flight on time and with no problems. As I’m sitting on the plane I think of everything I have accomplished in my life. At the age of 25 I have already won not 1, not 2, but THREE NCAA tournaments, was drafted first in the WPS, made the USWNT, Won a gold medal in the Olympics with them, got a silver in a WWC with them (damn penalty kicks that still sometimes gets to me), Played overseas with a big PSG club, is playing with the well-constructed Portland Thorns, and now just one the very first NWSL championship with that same team.

I smiles at how much I’ve has been able to accomplish because of soccer. Yet even though I’ve accomplished so much already more than most, yet I still feel like there is more I can accomplish in and outside of soccer. With that thought I put in my headphones and close my eyes for the rest of the flight.

 

 

I finally make it to NJ and I’m jumping in my seat to get off and see my family that I know is waiting for me in the airport. I finally get off my flight and I see my family with big smiles on their faces and it makes me smile even bigger than usual if that’s even possible. I hug my parents and then my sister Perry who was able to make it back unlike Katie had due to prior commitments with her husband.

 

After I finish with them I see the person I haven’t seen in years besides on the TV when I was able to get the channel needed. My brother Jeff. I didn’t even know he would be here, but this just made for the best surprise I could have asked for. Jeff and I were always the closest but when he left to become a professional surfer, a champion now I might add, I hadn’t been able to see him. The last time I had seen him was when it was the two of us surfing three years ago when someone saw his talent and asked if he would consider it a career. Of course he said yes and I was so proud of him and blessed to be there when he started his dream. I missed him with all of my being and couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate both our recent championships together.

 

Seeing him I just stood there stunned while he had a big smile on his face. He broke the staring reunion when he took off toward my and grabbed my in the most comfortable bone crunching hug I have ever gotten.

 

“TOBY, I’ve missed you so much” Jeff is the only one I let call me that. He is special to me. So he gets to have something special no one else does.

 

“I’ve missed you so much too! What are you doing back here? I thought you would be starting training for the next championship.”

 

“Well after I won the championship I felt so accomplished but there was one thing that made it worse, you weren’t there. I started surfing because of you Toby and you couldn’t be there to see me get to the highest stage of it. It made me realize how much I was missing you and how the last three years without seeing you were hard. You basically made me who I am and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

 

I started to tear up at his words. To know he was happy and I helped to make that happen was all I needed in life. Jeff was the most important person in my life so to know I was in his too made everything I have done with him and for him and him to me worth it. Out of all my accomplishments, this was is by far my best.

 

“That means the world to me Jeff. I don’t think words can describe how happy that makes me. But…still how did you get a day off to come here?”

“That’s where it gets better.” I give him a questioning look. He just smiles bigger.

 

“I didn’t just get a day off I’m taking a year off.” My eyes get wide. Jeff has barely ever gotten a few days off his manager is pretty strict on his schedule.

 

“How in the world did you manage David to allow that!?”

 

“Well now that I finally won a championship I told him I needed a deserved a step back I finally got what I went in to accomplish but then I lost everything else and I deserved sometime to get it back. I already have it all planned out. Every single game you have I’ll be there no matter where. Every big moment in your life this year I will be there. I’ve missed too much of you already I’m gonna take this year to finally experience what I have been missing in your life.

 

At this point the watery eyes have become geysers of tears. I can’t hold it back. After a year without my brother, my most important person, I’m going to selfishly get him for a whole year. I have no words I just grab him and hug him with everything I got. I just got my brother back.

 

I look around at all of my family members and see them with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. No matter where I am at anything I can do with my family makes me happy. We finally get into the car and it’s a silent ride home but a happy silence. We walk in and the second we do my parents tell me to take my bags up to my room and for Jeff to go with so we could catch up while they made dinner.

 

While we are upstairs we talk about our championships we just won in each of our professions. We congratulated each other with heavy heart because we couldn’t be there to see them accomplish one of their dreams. We talk about all we’ve been through in life and how we got here and what we wanted to go for next. We both agreed we wanted to accomplish so much more both in and out of our jobs. We talked about all we missed in each other’s lives. I missed Jeff getting a girlfriend for over two years now and them still going strong to where he talked about proposing. I made a pact that no matter what I would be there for that. Then I talked about how I had dated a young doctor. I told him how I had met her through her being assigned to me after one of my soccer injuries. She was cute and sweet and we hit it off immediately. We dated for about a year before we broke up but both mutually with our busy schedules we felt both deserved more concrete love. I told him how we are still friends, we may not text and talk all the time but if I saw here somewhere id be ecstatic to see her and her to me.

 

We continue talking and catching up on everything we missed in each other’s lives we hear our mom called out to us saying dinner is ready. We stand up and my brother starts walking to the door, but I grab his arm and pull him in to a big hug.

“I’m so glad your home and I get to see you again. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Toby. I’m so glad I’m taking this time off to spend with you.”

 

We release our hug and both go down stairs to eat dinner. My mom made my favorite fried rice and her special orange chicken that is the best I have ever tasted. We talked all throughout dinner mostly Jeff and I telling my parents all of our emotions at this big point in both of our lives.

 

 By the end of dinner my mom tells me and Jeff to do the dishes. I groan but accept it because fighting it will do nothing. We both stand up and take our normal tasks. Jeff starts grabbing everyone’s plate and scraping off any excess food in the garbage while I get the sink full of dishwater. He puts the plates in the water and starts washing them.

 

 I wait until he has one for me to dry off. I go to grab the dish towel by the corner to unfold the towel. When the towel unravels something drops out of it. When it hits the sink it clinks around and I freak out thinking it is a spoon about to go down the drain. I reach out to grab it and a jagged edge hits my hand and I flinch away. _Of course it would be a knife_ I thought to myself. When I finally hear it settle I go to pick it up. I look at what it is and my eye go wide.

 

Jeff doesn’t even look up from washing the dishes when he says “nice job Tobin can win a championship but can’t do the dishes,” he teases me. I’m still staring at what is in the sink not moving not talking just waiting to process what this means. Jeff senses me not moving or talking so he finally looks up from the dish he was cleaning and looks at what I’m looking at. He speaks before I do.

 

“No way! Toby how did this happen? That is awesome! We’ve always dreamt about this! When did you sign up!?”

 

I finally bask it all in. Finally take in the fact that I have a key to the Big Brother house with my name on it. I’m going to be on Big Brother. A dream both Jeff and I have had since we were little. This was our thing that we had together. We would every season sit down and watch it together trying to see if we could out-smart the houseguests. We would talk strategy together every episode and what we would do if we were in a certain person’s situation. It was our bonding time we always looked forward to. A simple thing, yet so fun and important to us.

 

I turn around to see my parents smiling at us along the entrance to the kitchen. I then look to see Jeff and how happy he is for me that one of us will finally get to live what we dreamt about together. The only thing that could make it better is if it was together like we had wanted. I grab my key and hold it tight smiling. My brother picks me up and spins me around and happiness for me overflows out of him. He sets me down and I finally speak.

 

“I can’t believe it, besides soccer his was the only other thing I dreamt of as a kid. This was what made me and you so close which is so important to me,” I say while looking at Jeff. He just smiles and me.” I know Toby I’m so happy for you deserve this. My parents just stand back and watch the two of us. They had their time with each of us but we hadn’t had it with each other.

  
“I know Jeff, this is incredible. I’m just really sad it could be with you like we had always wanted.”

 

“Don’t even be the slightest bit sad Toby. You wanted this so much you were always the best at the strategy and gameplay. If anyone should be on here it’s you. I know you will make me so proud and show everyone you are way more than just a soccer player. I’m just so happy for you Toby. So please, no sadness, take this in stride and be as happy as I now you are about this.”

 

“Oh don’t worry Jeff I am as happy as I can possibly be. That just the only thing that could make this better. I just got you back I don’t want to leave you again when you just got here.”

 

“I’ll still be here when you get back Toby. Don’t worry about me. I can’t think of a better way to spend my time off than to watch you kill it on our dream show. Now, you just made it into the Big Brother house so it’s time to celebrate.”

 

I look over to my parents again and they are still smiling when they finally speak. “Great idea Jeff. Tobin why don’t we go into the living room while Jeff gets us all a bowl of ice cream, since he didn’t cook dinner and this is celebrating you!” I smile and nod my head and walk toward the exit and into the living room with my parents. We are waiting about 5 mins before I hear a scream from Jeff in the kitchen.

 

“NO WAY! OMG YESSS”

 

I hear footsteps coming quickly from the kitchen. Before I even have time to react, Jeff picks me up and spins me around for probably a whole minute. When he finally sets me down and sit down a little dizzy from the spinning. After a few seconds and the spinning room stops I finally ask what he is freaking out about. He just smiles at me with the biggest of smiles almost as big as when he won his championship.

He reaches for his back pocket and as he’s pulling whatever it was he freaked out about he says something that changes my whole mood to even better, even though I thought that’d be hard to do after my news.

 

“Looks like you got the one thing you wanted. We are doing Big Brother TOGETHER!” He brings out the key from behind his back, and the second I lay eyes on it my eyes go wide and a smile people already say is big, just got the biggest it’s ever been. I stand up and hug him again. Now I am fully living me dream. Not only am I on Big am Brother, but I doing it with the one person that I bonded with over the show. The one thing I wished that could have been different when I got my key, happened.

 

I look over to my parents and they have their smiles still so big and happy for us. I finally speak “did you guys know about this about both of us going?” my mom is the one to answer my question. “Of course sweetie. We were the ones to hide the keys. Not to mention we were the ones who signed you both up.”

 

My eyes go wide in shock. “You were the ones who signed us up? I was wondering how this happened because I knew I didn’t sign up.” “Same,” Jeff replies. This time it is my dad who speaks up. “Well we knew Jeff was going to take the year off if he won and we had a good feeling he would. We also knew how much you two missed each other. So, we figured what way to spend both your off times then on the show that brought you two so close and that you two cherished together.” We both are smiling realizing he is 100% right. “Plus you both just won something so I know you both will have your competitive side looking for something knew to conquer,” my mom speaks up. “And don’t worry Tobin we talked to your coaches and they said as long as you continue workouts with what they give you in the house you are able to do this. Remember though, they will be watching” my dad winks at me. I laugh and look at Jeff. We both are smiling because they know us so well. So now the celebration starts for the both of us.

 

As we sit there now celebrating both our news, a take time to think what just happened. I was waiting for a new challenge. My brother is back to see me for a full year. I am going to be on Big Brother. I am going to be on Big Brother with my brother, a dream of both of ours. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my offseason. All I can think of now, is bring it on Big Brother the Heaths are coming for you.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_So America meet two of your newest houseguests residing in Cocoa Beach, Florida and Portland, Oregon; Tobin and Jeff Heath!_

**Houseguest profile-TOBIN HEATH: 25 years old. Resides in Portland, Oregon where she plays professional soccer in the National Women’s Soccer League with the Portland Thorns. Also plays for her country on the USWNT. Likes to play any sport put in front of her. No Spouse or Kids. Sister of 3. Joining this season with her brother Jeff.**

**“I’m always looking for a new challenge and this was one that I have hoped to compete in since I was little. I’m ready to meet new friends, face new challenges and do it all while with my little bro.”**

**Houseguest Profile-JEFF HEATH: 22 years old. Resides in Cocoa Beach, Florida where he is a professional surfer. Favorite thing to do is spend time with family especially Sister Tobin when he is not surfing. No spouse or Kids. Brother to 3. Joining this season with his sister Tobin.**

**“This was honestly a shock to me. I came back just hoping to spend a year with my sister I missed so much and now I get to spend it with her on our favorite show. I’m so ready for this season to begin. Bring it on.”**


	4. Meet the Houseguests: Kelley and Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out how Kelley and Jerry got their key (mainly kelley).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again sorry im late i didnt realize how crazy this semester would be so i am going to change my timline. You will get a chapter a week no specific day just sometime during the week i can get it out.

Meet the Contestants

 

Kelley and Jerry

 

**Kelley POV**

 

I finish wiping off the plate with my rag and check to make sure my Sous chef cooked it properly. Once I see that it is all up to my standard, which is a high one, I send the plate out to the last table of the night. I sigh out of relief that the night is finally over. I say thank you and good job to all my sous chefs and we all head out for the night, only to return bright and early in the morning for a special day.

 

I get home and start peeling off my clothes instantly so I can go straight into the shower. It is my favorite way to distress. Letting those heated beads of water hit my body all over, warming my skin up while also having a feeling of all of my problems wash away with the dirt and grime on my body. If I need to think, breath, breakdown, the shower is where I do it. No one can see what I am thinking, no one can bother me when I’m in there and that special and sacred to me.

 

As I’m standing there with the water hitting my body and rolling off I’m thinking of what I was told from the owner today. “ _There will be a very special guest tomorrow, and I know you will want to impress them. But I’m letting you know in advance to not stress out about it. Don’t let it get to you. Just be ready tomorrow.”_ How am I not supposed to freak out? Any special guest is an important one I need to worry about. I want to be the best I can be in every one’s eyes. I want to do it for my family who all took me to endless cooking school classes and tried all my dishes when I was first starting. But most importantly I want to do it for me. When I put my mind on something I want to be the best and conquer it. Being a chef happen to have that while also having my hobby of cooking. It’s the perfect job for me.

 

I keep thinking of everything I need to make sure I have ready for tomorrow and what I can do to make tomorrow better for the special guest. I stand in there for what feels like 20 mins but ended up being an hour and a half. I decide I probably need some rest if I want to be on the top of my game tomorrow. I dry myself off and put on my pajamas. I snuggle under my covers and after 30 mins. of lying in bed, exhaustion takes over me.

 

 

 

My alarm awakes me at 6 am to start the food prep for that day. I do my morning routine and start on my way to the restaurant. I get there and begin my morning prep with all my sous chefs. Everyone is in an unusually good mood, not that they aren’t in a good mood all the time since we are a close knit family who loves to be around each other, but just more chipper than usual. I shake the thoughts away and finish up the morning prep so I have time to make sure everything is perfect for the special guest.

 

We have been open for about four hours now and things have been going smoothly. I have been told the special guest will be arriving in an hour. I let my sous chefs know, and they just smile in response, again giving me an odd feeling. Again, I let it go and continue working. I’m so wrapped up in my work I hadn’t realized the time, the time being when the special guest was supposed to show up. I am pulled out of my work haze when my hostess informs me the special guest is here. I just nodded trying to finish the plate I was working on, not knowing the special guest was with her. So when I finish my plate and finally look up my heart stops.

 

I look up to see my brother Jerry standing there with a huge smile on his face. I immediately drop everything I’m doing and run to hug him. “Hey Kel,” he greets me I don’t respond I just keep hugging him. After another one or two minutes I break the hug then finally speak, “what are you doing here?” He smiles at me and just says he will tell me later after I feed him. I chuckle and get back to work as my hostess shows my brother his table inside the kitchen.

 

When he is all settled I go to take his order. “What can I get for such a special guest as you?” He pretends to ponder the menu for a minute. He then looks up and shuts the menu and says with a giant smile “I’ll take the brilliant chef’s recommendation.” “Coming right up.” I take his menu and put it back behind the counter and get to work. I’m making him my favorite thing on the whole menu. It so simple but it’s my favorite because it was the first thing I perfected as a chef, Seared scallops with a lemon, butter, dill sauce on top, with a side of sautéed asparagus wrapped in prosciutto. Simple yet delicious and it’s the item I make the best on the menu.

 

I get to work on the dish when my head sous chef, Jake, comes up to me and smiles. “Might wanna make two of those because when you finish that you are done for the night and I’m sure you’d love to eat with your special guest. And before you say anything we already had his day planned for a while and have everything ready to take over for you, so please, go enjoy your time with your brother.” I take in his words and don’t even put up a fight knowing I won’t win this one. So I just I smile and bring him into a tight hug. I’m so lucky to be surrounded with these amazing people I now get to call my second family.

 

I start making a second dish of the scallops right away so they will both be done at the same time. I finish our dishes and walk over a place them down, one in front of him one in front of the empty space on his right. I take off my apron and take a seat next to my brother. This is perfect, I get to see him often when his flights end here he will stop by and say hi if he can, but I’m never able to sit down and talk to him. Now I get the rest of the day with him and I won’t take it for granted.

 

We sit there talking and eating until all the food on the plate is gone and our bellies are filled with deliciousness. We are laughing and joking when all of the sudden my brother get slightly more serious.

 

“So remember how you asked earlier why I was here and I said I’d tell you later?” he says while smiling. I nod my head telling him to go on. “Well I’m here because we are going to get to spend a long time together.” My eyes go wide with excitement at my brother’s statement. “How did you manage to get so much time off of work!?” He smiles and pauses for a minute for dramatic effect. “For the same reason you are about to get a whole lot off too.” I look at him confused.

 

 “What do you mean? I didn’t take any time off, I have no need to.”

 

“I know you didn’t ask for it but I told them you needed it”

 

“But I don’t. I don’t have anything going on,” I say while still staying incredibly confused.

 

“You do, you just don’t know it yet. If you would have learned your manners, which I still see you haven’t even after becoming a well-respected Chef, you would have picked up your napkin and either used it or put it on your lap. So if you want all your questions answered pick up your napkin.” I reach for the napkin scared of what might be underneath it. My brother and I while still being professional for are jobs are kids at heart who like to party and play jokes on each other. As I reach for the napkin and finally pull it away I see what is sitting there. I can’t believe my eye. In front of me is a Big Brother key with my name on it.

 

I look up at my brother who is smiling. The first thing that came out of my mouth was how, because I sure as hell didn’t sign up not that I was even the least bit upset. “I figured we have both been so serious for so long lately we needed a break to let us be our usual selves we have kind of gone away from since we both got our jobs. Kel you and I are 100% people who enjoy fun, so without having a chance to not be serious for a while I figured this was the best way for us to be ourselves once again while also getting our competitive sides out. So I signed us both up and….”he says while pulling another key out of his pocket with his name on it “we both are going to get our break, together.” I smile then wonder, “wait how did you get yours?” He smiled “someone slipped it into the cockpit on my flight to Colorado.” “ah makes sense.”

 

I go silent then space off and take in everything he said, and he is so right. I was one of the biggest partiers in school, I was responsible but also liked to let loose and just have fun. I haven’t been able to do that since I got this 5 star restaurant job. I always have to be professional and I have kind of lost my real fun loving self since I got it. He was right I needed a break and this was the perfect way to take it.

 

I finally snap out of my thoughts to see him smiling at me. He knows I think things over all the time and knows that’s exactly what I was doing. I crack a big smile “Your right I really did need this as I’m sure you do too. I’m so excited to do this with you Jer!” “We are really gonna kill it Kel, I’m so excited to finally let loose and take down some completion with you.” We go in for a hug and I’m smiling all the way through and after we pull away, as is he. “Me too Jer, Me too. Let’s go pack so we can go and kill this” I say while smirking. Party time and Game on.

 

 

_So America meet two of your newest houseguests both from Atlanta, Georgia: Kelley and Jerry O’Hara_

**Houseguest profile-KELLEY O’HARA:25 Years old. Resides in Atlanta, Georgia where she is a chef at a five star restaurant. Likes to have fun, joke and party while also taking down some people in anything they challenge her in. No Spouse or Kids. Sister of 2. Joining Big Brother with Brother Jerry O’Hara.**

**“I am so ready to do something new and to let loose for the first time in a long time. Since I haven’t done anything besides work for a while I will be so ready to fight and will be ready to go with anything thrown my way.”**

**Houseguest profile-JERRY O’HARA: 23 years old. Resides in Atlanta, Georgia but spend most of his time traveling being a pilot. Likes to try new things and any new competition, while also having fun with friends and family. Engaged with no kids. Brother of 2. Joining Big Brother with Sister Kelley O’Hara.**

**“My sister and I need this break. So I am going to take this opportunity in stride and just have fun with it and make some new friends I can hopefully have after the house. But don’t get me wrong throw me in a competition and I’m gonna go all out. Let’s go.”**


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the Houseguests

 

**Morgan Brian, Eric Bird and Emily Sonnett**

 

**Sonnett POV**

I’m just sitting it the lounge watching The Bachelor after all of my classes, when I feel the seat next to me dip. I look over to who I thought it would be, my best friend Morgan Brian. She looks at me with a smile and asks how my classes went. I say what I always do, they suck. She just laughs and then looks back at the TV.

 

When it gets to the rose ceremony I look over at Morgan and see a sad expression on her face which confuses me considering no one has even left yet. “Moe what’s up? Why do you look sad?” She looks at me shocked I could tell, but what she doesn’t know is I know her really well and can read her like a book, and the expression she just had on was much more obvious than other things I’ve learned about my bestie. “It just must be hard ya know, to love, or I guess like since they barely know each other, but to have that for someone and not have them return it back. I can’t imagine how hard that is for them to deal with.”

 

I just put on a fake smile and half-heartedly chuckle “yeah that must be hard for them.” She doesn’t know. She never will because you will keep it to yourself. You know exactly that feeling she is talking about because you feel it, for her. You are in your senior year with her and have been best friends and teammates on the soccer team for 3 years now, and she realized she has feelings for her best friends for 2. So yes Morgan she does know that feeling of liking someone but not getting it back, she knows it very well.

 

Morgan notices her face fall, “Sonnett why do you look so sad all the sudden?” I snap out of my thoughts and recover quickly by putting on a big smile. “Sorry I was just thinking of all the homework I got today. I swear my teachers plan this.” She chuckles and says she knows the feeling. I can’t tell her. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t. Not when she’s happy. Not when I’m only a best friend to her. Not when she has-, as I am going through these thought I feel the couch dip far away from me, my face falls again, yeah she has him. She has a boyfriend and has had one since the second week of our freshman year. I’m not going to be that friend that ruins it even if I think and KNOW he is nowhere near good enough for her. But I will just sit back and be the best, bestie I can be.

 

I see him whisper something in her each and she giggles. My heart stings every time. He whispers something else in her ear and she smiles and nods. She then turns to me and I turn my saddened expression quickly before she notices. “Em, you wanna come with Eric and I for dinner at Tico-Taco’s?” I open my mouth and am about to speak when Eric speaks up, “Nah babe, I’m sure she has better things to do than be a third wheel.” She hits him on the arm and scolds him. He has always been this way to me, I don’t know what I did but I’m fairly sure he hates me. I finally speak after Eric’s take on the situation. “Yeah he’s right, you guys should go, like I said I have a lot of homework to do.” _Lie. I actually have none considering its Friday and I got everything done through the week._ She gives me a weird look then ask again” you sure Em?” I put on another fake smile, “yeah I’m sure, make sure to have some good food for me though.”

 

She smiles and nods and goes to stand up as does Eric while smirking at me. They walk away and Eric put his hand in her back pocket and looks at me with a smirk. Yep, that hurts knowing I don’t get to do that, knowing I would do it for a better reason than to just show her off and act as if she’s just a toy. I am almost 99% sure he is cheating on her too. I think she even knows it but she’s told me many times they have a 3 year trust built and she trust him until he gives her a reason not to. I think she knows she just doesn’t want it to be true. She wasn’t to have the safe feeling of the relationship she has had for so long. But I know one day, he will mess it up somehow and break her heart, or heaven forbid play it off long enough to where they get married. If that ever happens I don’t think I will ever be the same. I sigh to myself knowing I am going to have to just deal with it and put my feelings on hold until he shows her the side I see, the real him who is nowhere near good enough for her. I grab my things and head off to my room for a night by myself.

 

 

**Morgan POV**

We are in the car and we are silent with his hardcore rap music playing. I’m thinking of why Emily looked so sad when Eric showed up. I know she’s not a fan of him and thinks he isn’t the guy I think he is but we have a trust built, and even tho I’ve begun to notice more and more things he does that makes me question him, I don’t know if I can give that up. I frown to myself when Emily rejected my offer to come with us, well when Eric rejected it for her and then she agreed. I always have the best times with Emily, she’s my best friend and I always want to go on new adventures with her. I snap out of my thoughts when Eric turns the volume up to a song he likes, even though he knows I hate rap.

 

“Babe can you please change to a different genre or just turn it down?”

 

“No, this is my favorite song and as the driver I get to choose the music.”

 

“Please you know I hate rap we can literally listen to anything else but just please not this. I had a terrible day of classes and I just want something other than this.”

 

“But I had a great day and I want to celebrate with my favorite song. Why can’t you just let me be happy and enjoy my song?” I’m extremely annoyed at this point because it is a simple thing that can be fixed easily considering he loves other music too, but instead is turning it on me to look like a bad girlfriend.

 

“Just zone it out. We will be there soon anyway so you can put up with it for a little while longer.”

 

I just sigh, knowing there is no point it trying. I lean my head against the window and think about what Emily was doing because I’m sure I’d be having a lot more fun if she were here. I’m beginning to see what she has, Eric worrying more about himself and not having any give for me in the relationship. Him turning everything on me to make me seem like the bad person. Him getting mad at me for the simplest things, and recently, him seeming really distant. I know this isn’t an ideal relationship for me, but as I keep thinking, I realized it’s the only thing I have known for the past 3 years and I don’t know if I’m ready to get rid of a comfort zone of mine. I just can’t, not yet, not until he give me a big reason not to.

 

We finally get to Tico-Taco’s we walk in and I tell him to go grab a seat and ill order and get our food. He agrees immediately and goes and takes a seat in the corner. I go and get in line and eventually get to the front and order our food. She gives me a number and tells me to wait by the pickup counter. I nod and shuffle over to lean against a wall while I wait for our food.

 

I glance over at Eric in the corner and I see he is on the phone is someone and is smiling and smirking while talking. I continue watching him until I hear my number being called out. I turn around to get my order and smile and thank the worker. I walk over to the condiment area and start grabbing napkins and the sauces we like to put on our meals. Once again as I mindlessly grab or usual my mind wanders back to Em again. I feel bad she couldn’t come with us and get food, especially since when we were watching the bachelor I heard her stomach growl so I know for a fact she was hungry. I frown at all the possibilities my mind jumped to on why she didn’t come with us knowing how hungry she is and that this is one of her favorite places.

 

Is she mad at me for something? Have I not been being a good enough friend? Have I been spending too much time with Eric to where she feels left out? Again I sign out the sad thoughts and shake it off as I finish getting all of our cups of sauces ready and put them on the tray. I make my way over to my boyfriend in the corner and as I walk up I see him on his phone with a smirk still on his face. He looks up at me and quickly tells the person he has to go and will call them later. I finally reach our booth and set the tray down starting to separate our foods. “Who were you talking to?” “Just a friend from home, why do you need to know,” he snaps at me. I jump slightly at his tone and give him a weird look. “Never mind then just trying to make conversation,” I scoff as I shove the food in front of him and begin to dig into mine. Due to minimal talking we get done with our food really quick. We make our way out to his car where we both get in and as soon as we do I lean against the window looking straight out trying to ignore him. He asks if I want to come over to his instead of him taking me home. Me being frustrated with how he has been tonight I declined. He growled and said whatever. I sit exactly how I got in the car the whole way home, neither of us saying anything.

 

We finally pull up to my dorm he grumbles out a “bye.” I quickly get out of the car glad to be done with the night. I slowly make my way up the stairs to the 3rd floor and to my room with Em. I can only imagine how much better the night could have gone Em had agreed to come with Eric and me. I don’t know why she declined so quickly. I mean I know she had homework but we also go out for food whether we have homework or not. I frown possibly thinking I could have done something to upset her and that’s why she didn’t come with me. I’m so deep in my thoughts and my body is just going through the motions and taking me to my room. I don’t snap out of my state until I open the door and here Em greet me.

 

“Hey Moe. Whoa what’s up why do you look like a zombie right now?”

 

I shake my head to let all thoughts go. “Nothing Em, just tired.”

 

“Ok, if you’re sure. Just remember I’m always here if you need to talk.”

 

I give a sad smile “yeah I know Em”

 

I sit back in my bed thinking about the night when a sound breaks me out of it. I look over to see Em watching TV that I hadn’t noticed she was doing when I walked in. I look over at her and see she is just lying in her bed curled up under the covers. Normally I would just smile and say aww in my head, but this time it’s different. This time it makes me sad and all thoughts I had when I walked into the room seemed more likely to me. I just don’t know why.

 

 

**Sonnett POV**

I’m laying, curled up in my bed watching my movie I started since Moe left me to go eat. Moe just got back and she hasn’t said barely 2 words to me. Its weird but I just figured since she’s tired she probably just doesn’t have the energy to talk that is until she does and then I wish she would have talked.

“Hey Em?”

 

“Sup?” I say not taking my eyes of the movie.

 

“Why did you really not want to go to tacos with us?” My body tenses and I don’t take my eyes off the screen.

 

“I told you Moe, I had a ton of homework. _“ Lie._

“But you aren’t working on any and we were only gone an hour. Plus this movie is an hour in. So why did you really not want to? Did I do something to make you upset?

 

I pause for what feels like a minute but in reality is a few seconds. I open my mouth to respond with well what would probably be a terrible lie trying to cover my tracks when rapid knocking on the door starts. Moe looks at the door startled then back and me with sad eyes, I returned them. She gets up to get the door so the idiot who hasn’t stopped knocking a million times per second and I just sit there thankful for the idiot saving me from an uncomfortable situation. When Moe finally opens the door she is met with an overexcited Eric. I instantly roll my eyes. _He would show up._

 

“What are you doing here I just said no to coming to yours, doesn’t mean I-“He cuts her off by hugging her and spinning her in the air. My heart falls a little more every time they do things like this.

 

“Eric put me down. What is going on?”

 

He sets her down and immediately speaks

 

“Babe the most amazing thing just happened to me, and well you too.” She gives him a skeptical look. “Um no nothing has happened to me” “Oh yes it has. So I finally made it back into the house garage which finally allowed the car to be lit up and I found something amazing in the cup holder!” She gives him a go on look and I just sit there annoyed by his presence. He finally reaches behind him to pull out two large shiny metallic looking things.  Moe takes a couple seconds to look at them then she realizes what he is holding and her eyes widen and a smile appears as she jumps into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Again my heart drops a little more, wishing that was me.

She hugs him for a little while longer before she turns to me and grabs one of the things Eric is holding and runs over to me.

 

“Oh My GOD, Em look, Eric and I are going to be on Big Brother!!!” She thrusts the key in my face to show me the Big Brother key with her name on it. “ I looks past her at Eric who is smirking at me knowing this is gonna kill me that he is going to get all this time with her and I won’t. I tear my eyes away from him and sit up to put on my best fake smile I can to try and be a good friend. _Friend._ “No way! Congrats Moe! You are going to kill it!” I finish my show with a big hug. She turns back to Eric to and walks back to him to hug him. “We are going to have the best time and get even closer” I hear him whisper in her ear while hugging her. I’m going to be sick I need to get out now.

 

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom to get ready for bed.” I say quickly standing up and rushing out of the room as I shut the door I hear him suggest that they should “celebrate together” and I could hear the smirk in his voice. It only made me run to the bathroom quicker.

 

As soon as I enter the bathroom I frantically check to see if I’m alone looking under the stalls and around the corner. Once I conclude that I am alone I run over to a sink and splash water into my face to cool off. I lean my hands on either side of the sink and lower my head and try and control my breathing. I think of all the possibilities to make this stop happening. I quickly shut down any situation where Moe might actually at one point in our lives like me back, there’s no way that happens. So right away I come to the conclusion of I need to get over this, somehow and fill the void that she makes bigger and bigger every time he is with her.

 

I tell myself this is a perfect situation, she and he will be gone so I can try to find someone to help at least numb these feelings. And them not being around to keep the feelings near the surface I can finally try and get over it.   
  
I finish up my game plan in my head and start walking back to my room. As I get closer I slow my walk remembering what Eric said before I had shut the door. I really don’t want to walk in on anything they could be doing that would break me in the worst ways than ever before. I cautiously approach the door hearing nothing but my movie I had abandoned when I needed to flee. But when I fully get to the door I see something hanging on the door handle. No. Fucking. Way.

 

I just stare at it not moving. Frozen in my spot. I reach out to touch it to make sure it’s real and I didn’t just pass out in the bathroom and this is all just a dream. The cold metal hits my fingertip and I just continue to stare at it. I finally pick it up off of the door handle and stare at it closer up. I see my name engraved in the key. I don’t know whether to be excited I will get to go on Big Brother with my best friend or upset I will be on Big Brother with my best friend AND her boyfriend. Either way my plan can still carry on with anyone I meet in the house that can help get my mind and heart off my best friend.

 

I mindlessly open the door while still inspecting the key. I look up to see just Moe sitting in her bed on her phone.

“Where did Eric go. I thought you guys were gonna…” I pause to get the next word out without shuddering. “Celebrate.” She looks at me wide-eyed then her face turns bright red. “You heard that?” She says while nervously laughing. I nod. “Yeah, well, I said no. I told him to still go home like I had said before. I spent all night with him so I wanted to come back and spend some time with my bestie. So, I still fully plan on doing that,” she says to me; a big smile adjuring her face.

 

My heart flutters and I almost forget what I’m holding in my hand behind my back, almost. She gets up to find a movie to watch next now that the other one is over. While she has her back turned I bring the key close to my eyes and just look at it, not believing what I am holding.

 

“Holy shit Em you got one too!?”

 

I look up from my key to see Moe looking over my shoulder at my key. “Yeah it was hanging on our door handle when I came back.” “Oh my gosh, we really need to celebrate now be I get to go on Big Brother with my boyfriend AND my best friend.” “Yeah we do! You can shower first I’m going to pick out an outfit.” She nods and runs into the bathroom. As soon as she shuts the door I flop onto my bed and bury my head in my hands. This new adventure could get interesting. This could make it better for me with my feelings for Moe; or it could just break my heart more and more. Whatever it may be, Big Brother is going to change things for me. Only way to get through it is to get full force and make whatever happens my choice and doing. Whelp, here we go I guess.

 

_So America, meet three of your newest houseguests all residing in Charlottesville, Virginia at The University of Virginia: Eric Bird, Morgan Brian, and Emily Sonnett._

**Houseguest profile-ERIC BIRD: 23 Years old. Resides at the University of Virginia as a fourth year student. Likes partying and new people. Girlfriend, no kids. No siblings. Joining Big Brother with Girlfriend Morgan Brain and classmate Emily Sonnett.**

**“Hey I see this as a party away from the real world and responsibilities and a chance to meet new people. So yeah, I’m pumped bring it on!”**

**Houseguest profile-Morgan Brian: 22 years old. Resides at the University of Virginia as a fourth year student. Like spending time with the people she cares about most. Boyfriend, no kids. Sister of one. Joining Big Brother with her Boyfriend Eric Bird and best friend Emily Sonnett.**

**“I am so pumped to not have to worry about school for once and the fact I get to spend this time off with two important people to me is going to be an amazing experience. I’m so excited to go on this journey and compete with them.”**

**Houseguest profile-Emily Sonnett: 21 years old. Resides at the University of Virginia as a fourth year student. Likes to dance, crack a few jokes, and play soccer with her best friend. No significant other or kids. Twin sister. Joining Big Brother with Best friend Morgan Brian and classmate Eric Bird.**

**“I’m really excited to try something different and possibly get my mind off of confusing things going on right now and I’m hoping this will help. I also love competing since I am an athlete so this is the perfect way to get my mind off it.”**

 


End file.
